


They Sing In Clever Tongues

by liketogetlost



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They nod stupidly at each other for a moment until she groans again, slightly quieter than before. "No really, I need to get laid."</p><p>And alright, he's completely dense when it comes to signals, usually, and even when he is interpreting things correctly he's forever second guessing those interpretations. But Emma is in his bed, groaning about being horny and needing sex, and she keeps touching him, and they're joking about masturbation, so that has to mean something, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Sing In Clever Tongues

He and Emma are inseparable from the word 'action', basically.

She's like the coolest girl he's ever met, and beautiful, and hilarious in a way that makes him feel even more inferior than usual, if that was possible. Everyone on the set loves her, of course, but she seems to genuinely like him as well. More than anyone else, even Woody and like, everyone loves Woody. But they hang out all the time, into the late hours on set and in their trailers. Talking about the ridiculous business or not at all, just reading the script changes together. Her feet on his lap, or his head on her shoulder.

He has a thing about feet, too, so that's a big deal.

But the best thing about Emma is she doesn't judge him for his eccentricities, or make a big deal about them. And she knows that when he needs space, and doesn't feel like hanging out, it's not because he doesn't like her or is mad at her, it's just how he's feeling that day. So sometimes they don't talk at all, unless they're shooting, and she throws him a smile and he'll smile back before they leave the set. And that's enough, and it's fine, until the next day when they're back to joking around again and throwing peanut m&ms from craft service against Woody's stetson.

Emma is just lovely, really.

And sexy.

Which he's noticed, kind of like a lot recently.

She's sexy in the way that it makes his stomach hurt.

Sometimes he thinks about her, that way. Which he immediately feels bad about, because she's his friend, his best friend right now really, and it's disrespectful to think of her like that.

He does, once, while he's jerking off.

Really he gets off thinking about the sound of her voice. Which he realizes he kind of has a fetish for. Fetish, that's a word he never uses, but it seems the most appropriate. Her voice is just, something else. And one night after they say goodnight and he goes to bed, the low, seductively timber of it still in his head, he rubs his cock to the idea of her moaning breathless into his ear. Saying his name, fuck, Jesse, yeah, and he cleans himself with Kleenex and has a hard time looking her in the eye the next day. Which of course she doesn't act weird about, just writes it off as something 'Jesse', because she's amazing like that.

So he might have a crush.

And it's not like, like she doesn't flirt with him.

But it's just playful, like "Damn Eisenberg, you been working out?" She might slap his ass in jest sometimes. Or play with his curls.

It's sort of grade school, actually.

Emma is just so lovely.

Really, lovely.

Especially tonight. She looks amazing in this little black dress, at the wrap party. She's been dancing with everyone, with some of the crew and Woody and Abigail, before she had to leave. Jesse's been watching from a nearby booth at the bar, like a skeeve, because he doesn't dance but he likes seeing her laugh and move.

He's been drinking.

She gets him to dance, because she's persuasive that way.

But really it just takes a crook of her finger and her eyes, lined with dark mascara and all smoky looking, narrowed in his direction. She nods as he shakes his head, and before he knows it they're dancing.

He's all left feet and stupidness and she's all grace and sexy, red hair flying all over the place almost in slow motion or something. It makes him blush, which he attributes to it being fucking hot in there and also all the beer.

She kind of rubs herself against him a little.

He gets hard, and has to excuse himself to the bathroom.

When he comes back out she's sitting at his booth and she waves him over and says she's fucking tired and wants to go back to the hotel.

They say goodbye to everyone and take a cab back, her legs stupidly long and pale in a beautiful way folded up next to him on the seat.

She's not drunk, not really, it's just they've both been working fifteen hour days and night shoots and she danced a lot.

She winds up coming to his room to hang out and they watch some mindless television, that he hasn't even turned on the whole time he's been staying there, curled up on his bed over the covers. She's got her heels off and he's still wearing his New Balance.

She keeps nudging his legs with his toes whenever she laughs loud and booming at the tv.

They're quiet for a while, and he looks over to see if she's fallen asleep but she hasn't. She's just blinking at the tv.

And then she stretches, tossing her arms over her head, and groans, and sort of says way too loudly, "Ugh, I'm so fucking horny."

Because Emma has zero boundaries.

Jesse laughs, nervously. "Haven't you discovered the rabbit?"

Emma cackles, and hits his arm. "That's disgusting, Jesse. Masturbation? Good girls don't touch themselves. They get other people to touch them."

"Right, I forgot what good girls do. But what do you do, Emma?"

"Ah haha, clever. I see what you did."

They nod stupidly at each other for a moment until she groans again, slightly quieter than before. "No really, I need to get laid."

And alright, he's completely dense when it comes to signals, usually, and even when he is interpreting things correctly he's forever second guessing those interpretations. But Emma is in his bed, groaning about being horny and needing sex, and she keeps touching him, and they're joking about masturbation, so that has to mean something, right?

But he's still second guessing.

He wishes she would like, turn on a neon sign or something.

And Emma curls her pinkie around his, where his hand is next to his thigh on the bed, and hums a little in the back of her throat. "I wonder what Jesse Eisenberg is like in bed."

And it's not neon, but it's pretty fucking close.

He clears his throat and laughs. "Like this. We're in bed."

"Shut up. No seriously, I've like, thought about it. Is that weird? It's probably weird, to think of your friends like that. But just, I don't know. Like I wondered about Woody, too."

Oh.

"Just cause like he's so fucking strange, it'd be funny. I could see it being like some crazy ritual with like tribal music and like, I don't know, fucking face paint and shit." And she's laughing really hard so he feels better, thinking she's not actually considered Woody.

"Yeah, he only does it at dusk, on a mountaintop after blowing into one of those long horns."

She cackles again and presses her face against his arm. She's holding his hand, now.

They get quiet again and he pretends to give a shit about what's happening on tv until she hums again, and sighs. "No, just. I've thought about it. I think you'd be, ya know. Good."

It's really fucking hot in the room, then. "Yeah?"

She giggles. "Yeah. Like, it's always the quiet ones, right? Which means that I'm probably pretty bad, by comparison."

He scoffs, and chokes, because he's an idiot, but he covers it up. "No way." He coughs again.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm pretty freaking mind blowing, actually." She's joking, but her voice, her fucking smoky voice, is all low and sexy and it goes straight to his stupid confused cock.

Jesse squeezes her hand and blinks really fast. "I guess I'm adequate."

She snorts. "Just adequate? Oh come on, I know you're a freak in the sheets, right?"

"I do a minimal amount of freaking." Okay he's like, fucking terrified, but sort of sick of joking and wants to test the waters. "I'm actually really good at um, well, so I've been told anyway, at like, well, ya know, the whole, uh -"

"Oh my God, what? What is it Lassie, is Timmy stuck in the well?!" She scoots up the bed, letting go of his hand, but she looks really really interested to hear what he has to say.

He goes a tad red all over and bites at his lip, licks over the indentation of his teeth and catches her watching him. "You know like," He licks his lips again and gestures at her crotch pathetically.

Her eyes widen and her lips purse into an 'o' shape. "Oooooh, that." She nods like she's considering this. "Really? Hmm." She bites her own lip and grins. "Do you like doing it?"

Pretty soon he's going to need a pillow over his waist, because the conversation is making things happen there that could prove embarrassing.

But he nods. "Yeah. Yeah. I mean, it was strange at first but like, whatever. Yeah, I do." He does, like, a lot. And he knows he's good at it. He wants to ask her if she wants him to, but he's not going to do that because it's all too fucking weird.

But then she says, "You should show me," not like she's joking but like she's serious.

Oh.

Show her. But she doesn't mean with like diagrams and video presentations, she means like, show her.

He chuckles nervously a little, avoiding her eye. "Um. Ha."

She shakes her head and shifts away from him. "No, right. That would be a bad idea. Um, I should probably leave now and never look you directly in the eye again -"

"Hey, no. Wait." His hand just happens to grab her thigh. Not grab, really, just hold so she doesn't move. And she doesn't move, and her thigh is really soft and warm.

"I want, I mean. If you want, it doesn't have to be um, ha, weird."

Emma actually looks nervous, which is so strange to him because she's Emma and he's him. "No?"

His thumb strokes her thigh slowly, and she visibly relaxes into the pillows. He grins a little, biting at his lip again. "I mean, I have to prove myself, right?"

She laughs, and it's nice. He stops shaking, somewhat. Because it's just Emma, it's just them.

"Yeah, you made some pretty big claims."

"Right, so if you're challenging me..."

"Rrrright, yeah. I challenge you, Jesse Eisenberg, to prove yourself. With your tongue."

He smiles, said tongue curving over his teeth and she bites her own lip. She shifts her legs, pressing her feet against the comforter and her thighs open a bit.

Jesse tests this thing, runs the palm of his hand down until he's under her dress, and Emma's lays back and breathes out slowly.

Jesse smiles and whispers. "Hey. Yeah, okay?"

She nods.

He reaches over and grabs the remote, turning off the stupid tv and tossing it back near the table. It hits the side and bounces onto the carpet and Emma snorts. She's laughing when he leans down and presses a kiss to her knee, and then she's quiet but breathing heavier.

He holds her gently beneath her knee and kisses his way up her thigh slowly. When he licks her skin, she starts to shake and he looks up to see her laughing again.

"No, okay, it's just Jesse's licking me. No big deal. Carry on."

He narrows an eye but smiles at her. "I know. I'm Jesse. Hi."

"Hi." She says between giggles. "No, seriously, go on."

He sighs and shifts over, laying between her legs and hooking them over his shoulders before he reaches up and tugs her down by the waist. She gasps and makes a short of squeaking noise he didn't think she could make, and looks down at him with surprised eyes.

He grins and bites playfully at her thigh.

"Oh, so you play dirty, then." She says, jokingly, but she's sort of breathless. "I see how it is."

He doesn't answer, just pushes her dress up until it's over her hips, her lacy black underthings on show.

"Yeah, didn't think you'd be seeing my panties today. Or ever."

He loves her voice, he really does, but he kind of wants to make her shut up. And she's so fucking hot right now, this close to totally giving in. There's freckles decorating her inner thigh and one right below her belly button. She's still rambling nervously about her panties so he kisses that freckle, and sticks out his tongue, running the tip of it from there all the way down over her, tasting the wet spot staining the cotton.

By the time he's done that, she's not talking anymore.

Emma's not talking anymore, just panting a little.

Jesse presses his tongue against her, over the fabric, and she moans a bit.

She smells really good.

He really does like this.

He gets the crotch of her panties all nice and wet with his spit until it's outlining her, and he laps at her, and it's good but it's not right, of course. It's not really what she wants, what he wants. It's just teasing, just rehearsal, but she's already loose limbed and tense at once.

Jesse hooks his fingers over the tiny waistband of her little underwear and sits back on his knees. She pulls her legs closed slowly, reluctantly, so he can pull them off. He smirks down at her and gently grips one ankle, kissing the side of her foot.

And he has a thing about feet, so ya know.

But it's Emma and she's chuckling a little, again, but she's flushed from her cheeks on down and looking gorgeous. His stomach is hurting again, with the view of her, and his cock is way beyond pillows now.

He settles back between her legs and makes a noise at the sight of her. Rosy pink and wet, his mouth waters. He holds her hips, rubbing his thumbs over the little hills of the bones there, and starts with soft, little licks.

Emma breathes out, harsh. "Holy shit."

He grins but keeps it up. Light, kitten licks along her slit. She tastes like, fucking amazing, in the way that girls do but also special and he wants to bury his tongue inside and drink it up but he can wait. He wants to see her squirm.

She balls her hands into fists at her sides, gripping the duvet, and works her hips in slow motions along with him. It's really, incredibly sexy, and he kisses her, pressing his mouth there and moans. And she moans.

Says "Fuck, Jesse, please," voice smoky as ever, and he licks into her, finding her clit, sliding hot and wet pressure over it.

"Fuck." She reaches down and grips a fistful of his hair and tugs a little. The little spark of pain shoots straight to his dick and he takes pity. Flicks his tongue over her again and again until she's gasping and swearing and tugging even harder.

Then he stops, and kisses her again, and looks up at her.

"You're a son of a bitch, Eisenberg."

He smirks, and licks his lips. His chin is wet and she's made a mess of his hair probably but he just wants to look at her. Chest working fast with heavy breath and her cheeks aflame. She whines and bucks gently, trying to get him back.

He rubs his cheek across her thigh and kisses her there. Then the other. Bites her a little. Licks a wet path down, skipping over her pulsing cunt, and up the other side. She groans and tosses her head back, kicking the mattress in frustration.

"Whaaaaat, why did you stoooop?"

"I'm pretty good, aren't I?"

"Shut up, shut up, just, ugh!"

"Emma."

"Oh God, Jesse you're the cunnilingus master, alright? No one can lick a pussy like you, it's unlike anything I've ever experienced, I'm seeing stars and God, I think I even saw Yoda. Now, can you please get back to it?"

"Geesh, you're going to give me a complex."

"Jesse!"

He ducks down and dips his tongue inside, curling it up, and she actually kicks him.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, sorry, just, oh God, do that again!"

He does, and she digs her heels into his back. It hurts, but not as much as the kick. He kind of likes it.

He guesses he is a bit of a freak, after all.

She tastes like, really good.

Jesse pushes his tongue in and out, and it's rather long and dexterous which was something he was a bit self-conscious about before he learned how useful it was. Emma seems to enjoy it, she's moving her hips in slow little jerks and gripping the headboard above her.

"Christ,"

He runs his hands up her waist and over her stomach, fucking her with his tongue and trying not to come in his pants at the sound of her moaning above him.

She starts whimpering, like she needs more, and he moves back up to her clit and gives it a little suck that makes her make a noise between a yell and a squeal, like really fucking loudly, and squeeze her thighs on his head.

He pulls back and grins, moving his hands over her thighs and keeping them open, before going back and sucking hard and steady at her clit.

"God, seriously, where did you learn to do this? Did you take a fucking -ah, shit - seminar or something?"

She's breathless, and rocking against his mouth, faster and faster. He grips her hips tightly and he lets her, keeps a steady pressure on her clit and flicks his tongue over it once and feels her tense. He sees her hand grasping at nothing from the corner of his eye and he laces his fingers though hers. She grips his hand hard as she gasps and comes, wet over his chin and shaking.

He lets her come down, licking her softly though the aftershocks, and when it's over he knows his face is red from exertion and embarrassment. Because that's it and he went down on Emma, his best friend, so like, now what?

But she seems less concerned with all that, and more concerned with catching her breath. Jesse sits on his knees, sort of inwardly freaking out and avoiding her gaze.

 

"Jesse, hey, Jesse," She's laughing, and shifting her legs around the bed like she's relaxed. All easy, loose limbed, she's smiling. Jesse mights his lip and chances a look up at her.

"Hey, come here."

And then she's kissing him, hungrily, like she really really wants to do it, even with her wetness still on his lips and chin. She's an amazing kisser. Her teeth graze his lip and pull a bit, and Jesse groans, his cock pulsing in his jeans.

Emma pulls back and glances down. Jesse shakes his head. "You don't, ya know, it's not a quid pro quo thing, ya know. I'm fine."

Emma just rolls her eyes and shifts closer to him. "Get your cock over here, Jesse."

He laughs, deep and light in his chest, his face in her neck as she undoes his jeans. She pulls him out gently and swears under her breath. Then she's stroking him, so good, soft and certain pressure. Slow, good pulls at his cock, pulling more precome from the head. Jesse rasps choked breaths against her neck, her cheek, finds her mouth again and they're kissing like stupid horny teenagers as she jerks him off.

He tries not to think about what happens after his orgasm, just focuses on the twist of her palm and the words she's saying in his ear.

"Yeah, Jesse, felt so fucking good, mmm, come on," She nips at his chin and runs her other hand through his curls, still damp with sweat, and works him faster. "Come on, babe, yeah,"

He starts to breath short pants, nails accidentally grazing the flesh of her thigh as he grips it but she just hisses and chuckles. "Just let go baby, come on Jesse, it's okay,"

And God, really, her voice is fucking sensational and it goes straight to his cock which wants to listen to her, so he comes. Hard and wet and hot over her hand, with her soft red hair over his face and his nails digging crescents into her skin.

"Mmmm, wow."

He just nods and pulls away, face all red again and lips chapped dry. Emma laughs again.

"Shut up your mind, okay, Jesse? It's all good. We both got off, it was fun. I'm going to go wash my hands, if you don't mind." She scoots off the bed, a flash of her bare ass before she stands up.

 

Jesse tucks himself back in his pants and zips up, laying back on the bed and finally kicking off his shoes. Emma comes back, bouncing on the bed and lays next to him with a smirk.

"Ugh, Jesse, come here." She grabs his hand and holds it, shifting closer until their foreheads touch and their ankles intertwine. "I love you, you big dope. You like me, right?"

"I love you too, Emma." And he means it, totally, and he has a gigantic crush on her, but really she's just his best friend Emma. "But like -"

"We're friends, Jesse. Relax. And maybe ya know, if we feel like doing this again, we can."

Jesse laughs, but really that sounds like, perfect. "I think movies and tv have proven to the world that sex buddies never work. We'll either be in love in a couple months or not speaking to each other."

Emma scoffs and turns, shutting off the light, but grabbing for his hand again. "We're cooler than that, babe. Let's get some sleep, I'm fucking wiped."

Jesse nods, even though she can't see it in the dark. He feels okay. He feels good, actually, sated and happy.

"You feel good, Em?"

"The best, Jess." She mumbles, already half asleep.

He grins. "Good."


End file.
